A Study In The Arena
by ShilohHolmes
Summary: President LaMeriole now rules the nation of Panem. Twenty-two districts now make up the nation, as it has expanded to Europe and Ausraila. Sherlock and John live in district 19. What happens when they become tributes, and their home becomes the arena?
1. Preface

Hey guys it's Shiloh here:) I've been reading a bunch of these crossover fics, and a couple of them have inspired me:) This is this preface, as you probably guessed. It's short and explains the story behind what happened. I will post Chapter One right after this one:) Thanks for reading and please review:) Thanks. –Shiloh

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or Sherlock.

Preface

Many years ago an uprising occurred in the nation of Panem. It was led by Katniss Everdeen, a young woman from the former District 12. The rebels had managed to overthrow the government, but this only lasted for a few years. Inevitably, a new power hungry conqueror emerged from the scattered remains of capitol citizens.

Kavine LaMeriole, the nephew of Coriolanus Snow, started another armed uprising against the new government. He recruited thousands of ex-capitol citizens, and he taught them how to fight. The group was extremely cautious and managed to elude the watchful scouts of the government. Eventually, they attacked.

LaMeriole's plan was extremely intelligent and resourceful. He took his enemy by surprise, granting him an automatic advantage. The Mockingjay had a plentiful supply of loyal soldiers, but LaMeriole's army was fuelled by anger and the desire for revenge.

The war only lasted for eight days. The majority of casualties occurred on the side of the government, and LaMeriole emerged victorious at the end of the battle. He captured Katniss and her husband, Peeta, forcing the couple into a life under his rule. LaMeriole re-enforced every single one of the lands former laws, adding a few of his own. Along with the laws, LaMeriole also brought back the Hunger Games.

Each year he customized the wretched event, altering factors that affected the games. LaMeriole also forced Katniss and Peeta to draw the names of the tributes that would be offered into the games. Like the former games, only one victor survived in the arena.

Over two decades have passed since LaMeriole took control of the government. Over the years he managed to expand his nation, gaining land all over what used to be Europe and Australia. He divided the two masses of land into more districts, resulting in a total of 22 districts total.

Today is the day of the 100th quarter quell. Millions of people wait in anticipation, terrified and anxious to learn what their leader has planned.

Don't worry guys! Chapter One involves Sherlock and the gang:) Thanks for reading! Please Review! -Shiloh


	2. Chapter 1 The Reaping

Here is Chapter One! Hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions or comments please post them:) Thanks for your support! –Shiloh

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or _The Hunger Games_.

Chapter One

John Watson

Sarah gently squeezed my hand, her entire body stiff as she stared at the television suspended on the cream colored walls in front of us. We sat side by side on her couch, our dinners lying untouched on the coffee table. No one in any of the districts of Panem could possibly be hungry at this moment.

Today was the day that President LaMeriole announced the rules of this year's annual Hunger Games. Everyone was extremely frightened, as this year was unfortunately the 100th games, a dreaded quarter quell. LaMeriole had decided to continue where the capitol had left off, starting with the 76th Hunger Games.

Sarah had invited me over to watch The Reaping with her. I had been hesitant to leave Sherlock, but I realized that she needed my comfort and support a whole lot more than the "emotionless, sociopath" I shared a flat with. Still, I kept my mobile phone close to my side, prepared to answer any text he may shoot my way. I could feel Sarah's hand tighten around mine as The Reaping began.

President LaMeriole's style of reaping tributes drastically differed from President Snow's. LaMeriole held a single reaping in The Capitol, surrounded by all of his devoted followers. He would start the ceremony by explaining the events that had led up to his rule. Then he would invite the depressed shells of former victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark to the stage. He would explain the set of rules for the current years Games, including the amount of tributes, the genders of tributes, weapons to be used in the arena, and challenges the tributes could overcome in the arena that would earn their families (and themselves if they survived) money and luxuries. It was a sick, twisted concept that loomed over every citizen of Panem from the day they were born, till the day they died.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" LaMeriole's deep voiced boomed out of the speakers implanted in Sarah's television, causing her to jump slightly. I offered her a reassuring smile, and she settled back into her seat.

"It's alright," I assured her. "Everything's going to be all right. The chances that either of us or anyone we know, getting picked to answer the games is incredibly slim." Sarah nodded in agreement, but I could see the fear lurking in her bright eyes.

"Welcome to the 100th Reaping! I trust that everyone had a safe drive here," The President's purred, his charisma dripping off of every word. The crowd loved it. "This year is an exceptional one! That's right everyone, this year is a Quarter Quell!" The crowd began cheering maniacally, and the President gave the camera a knowing smile.

"I trust that everyone in the twenty-two districts is as excited as we are to find out who will represent their district as tributes?" I felt my stomach flip-flop in my stomach, and my phone vibrated at my side. My sweaty fingers fumbled with the keypad, and it took my about thirty seconds to open the text message.

Don't be nervous. You'll be fine. –SH

I smiled down at my phone, touched by friend's kind gesture. I typed a quick thank you, turning my attention back to the screen.

"This year, two tributes over the age of twenty one will be selected from each district. Half of them will be revealed today, and the other will be revealed at the same time tomorrow. A multitude of weapons will be included in the cornucopia, including the usual stock of knives, swords, and arrows. Guns, explosives, and stun guns will also be included in this year. But don't worry, that is only half the fun!" Capitol citizens began to evolve into a further frenzy, urging their leader to continue.

"I trust that you all remember the incident involving our very own District 19." My heart stopped in my chest, and Sarah's face blanched. This couldn't be good.

Five years ago our district hadn't produced enough products for the Capitol. Peace keepers invaded our district, imprisoning and beating people who hadn't paid their dues. Family members and friends of the unfortunate victims began to rebel, staring a miniature up-rising.

Of coarse this hope was squashed as soon as it had arisen. President LaMeriole had somehow managed to stop the up-rising without letting the public know what had happened.

Everyone in our district became terrified. The President didn't take these matters lightly, and we were all sure that he was going to punish us for our actions. But months began to go by, and eventually an entire year passes without any suspicion that our leader was going to commit any harmful acts towards us. Everyone began to carry on their normal lives, thankful that the President had shown mercy. Or so we had thought.

"The events that occurred in District 19 were highly disrespectful and un-expectable. Unfortunately, I will have to teach the residents of the district that what they did was wrong. This year's arena will be District 19. Every citizen will remain within the districts border, and they will WILINGLY accept the fact that they will be pawns in the 100th annual Hunger Games. Any tribute that wishes to earn rewards for themselves and their families can do so by killing a resident of District 19. Each tribute can murder a maximum of twenty-five residents," The President took a pause for dramatic effect. "If any resident of District 19 harms or kills a tribute, they will be executed along with the rest of their families, and the rest of the district will be forced into slavery."

Sarah began to sob next to me, burying her head in my shirt. I gently stroked her hair, my eyes wide. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not us.

My automatic instinct was to call Sherlock. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do. Sherlock would come up with a brilliant plan that would get us out of this situation.

"Shhhh," I soothed the hysterical woman sitting next to me. My nerves were shot as well, and I must admit that I felt like breaking down into tears myself. "It's ok. Keep listening." Sarah sniffled and lifted her head off my chest, re-focusing on the President.

"And now, we shall select one tribute, male or female, from each district. Including 19." The President gestured for Katniss and Peeta to approach the microphone. The sad couple did as told, their gazes trained on the stage beneath them.

"District One. Hector Mixson." Katniss began.

"District Two. Lois Nixon." Peeta followed. They continued to alternate.

"District Three. Kaymen Houston."

"District Four. Hazel Reyes."

"District Five. Mikel Candelence."

The couple continued to list names, but I found it hard to pay attention. Even if I wasn't selected to participate in this horrible game, anyone of these people could kill me. I shuddered at the thought.

"District Eighteen. June Rillingmon." My heart sped up. My district was next. I wrapped my arm around Sarah, trying to offer as much support as I could.

"District Nineteen. Sherlock Holmes." My jaw dropped and I felt my heart skip a beat. Sarah turned to look at me, sympathy and tears already beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorr-" I was out the door before she could finish her sentence. The only thing on my mind was 22l B Baker Street, and the Detective who resided there.

Thanks for reading:) Please Review! If you want me to read any of your fics I'd be glad too! Have a great day:) -Shiloh


	3. Chapter 2 Sherlock's Reaction

_**Hola peoplez:) Here I am, late as always delivering another chapter:( I apologize for the wait, but it's been hard to find time to write. If anyone is a fan of touch, you should check out my crossover between Sherlock and Touch, A Study in Connections. Not trying to self-advertise or anything, but I don't think anyone really knows about that category, as I am the only one in it lol:) Thanks so much for reading my story, and I want to offer a TREMENDOUS thank you to those who have, and are going to review! Enjoy:) –Shiloh**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 2

John Watson

My shoes slapped against the wet asphalt coating the road as I dashed to Baker Street. Millions of tiny orbs of water plummeted from the sky, soaking my hair and jacket. A chill rattled up and down my spine, causing my teeth to chatter. Then again, it could be a result of the terror and shock welling up in my chest.

I clenched my fists as I tried to inhale the frosty, polluted air of the city. My pace hadn't slowed down at all, and I was quickly becoming winded. But I couldn't stop. I had to get to Sherlock.

The dark wooden door of our flat came into view, and a smile as large as the sun sprouted on my face. My gaze was glued to brass letters that displayed our flat number, and I didn't notice the man peering into a shop window in front of me, until I collided with his back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The man shouted, pushing himself up off the ground. I quickly apologized, scrambling up off of the pavement. This was wasting my time.

I reached the steps within seconds, and I hesitated at the door. What was I going to say? What state would my friend be in? Did he even want my help? Doubts flooded my mind, and I took a step back. I was dealing with a sociopathic genius who refused to deal with any type of sentiment. Nope. Watching family dramas on the telly with Harry had not prepared me for this.

He still needs your help. This thought lit up in my mind, and I confidently opened the door into Baker Street. The sound of muffled sobs immediately reached my ears. I mounted the stairs as quietly as possible, my heart heavy in my chest.

"Shhhh, Mrs. Hudson. It's alright. Everything is fine. Look, that's John coming up the stairs now. I'm sure he'll make us some tea." The soothing voice of my best friend startled me. I had never heard him like that.

I entered the sitting room to find Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock sitting on the couch. Mrs. Hudson's head was buried into my flat mate's shoulder, and he was gently smoothing down her hair. His eyes were closed as he whispered comforting words into the older woman's ear. I felt myself smile, despite the circumstances.

"Would you mind making some tea?" Sherlock's deep voice startled me out of my observation. His grey eyes were begging for reassurance, and I nodded. Making my way into the kitchen, I snuck another look at the two. Sherlock was holding Mrs. Hudson's shoulders, explaining to her that he would be ok. That he would win, and that everything would go back to normal. Even though his words weren't aimed towards me, the confidence and sincerity in his words soothed some of my raging emotions.

I quickly finished making the tea, my fingers shaking slightly as I carried the cups into the sitting room. Mrs. Hudson appeared to have composed herself, and she offered me a small smile when I offered her her cup.

"Thank you, dear." She sniffled softly. I patted her shoulder before crossing the room to take a seat next to Sherlock. I extended a cup out to him, and he took it with an un-characteristic smile.

"How you doing?" I asked softly.

"Good, and you?" Sherlock's voice was cool, calm, and collected. His face remained an unwavering expression of dis-interest, but his eyes betrayed him. A new emotion that I couldn't define was mixed into the confusing concoction of grey.

"I'm ok. How are you Mrs. Hudson?" The older woman donned a brave face and gave me another false smile.

"Good, thank you John. It's just a little bit shocking. Of all of the people in District 19, they had to pick my Sherlock." Her voice cracked at the end of her statement, and I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. She had voiced my thoughts.

"What did I tell you Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock coaxed. "I'm going to be fine. I'm going to win, and I'll protect you and John while I'm in the arena. Once it's finished, everything will return to normal. Plus I might have some extra cash. Then John and I would never be late when paying the rent."

Mrs. Hudson chuckled softly at the last part of Sherlock's words. I felt a smile grace my lips. Our landlady smoothed down her dress before standing up out of her chair.

"I'll go make us some lunch." Sherlock and I nodded to indicate that we had heard and agreed with her.

"So how you doing?" I asked, concern evident in my voice. Sherlock slowly turned to face me, and I could see that his jaw was set in determination.

"As well as to be expected. I will admit that it took me by surprise, as I have never known someone who has been reaped into the games." He said simply, his fingers intertwining as they rested on his lap.

"Well that's good. What do you think about District 19 being the arena?"

"It's an interesting twist. I wouldn't have predicted it, if I had shown any interest in the games prior to the reaping. I don't like it, though. You, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, everyone I know will be in the games with me. I can use self-defense, but you can't."

I nodded in understanding. If only the President had chosen to forgive us. But of course, that couldn't happen. No, he had to go and turn my entire world upside-down. A world that I had just settled into, and a world that I thoroughly enjoyed.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out the words quietly, afraid of what his reaction might be.

"Thank you." He had turned his head to gaze out the window, and down onto the streets of London. His voice was void of any type of emotion, and I put my hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. To my astonishment, he didn't swat it away.

"When will they come for you?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that is their footsteps coming from the stairs." My friend turned to face me, placing his hand on top of mine. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as I had done with his shoulder, and a smile graced his lips.

Sherlock stood up gracefully, making his way across the room to retrieve his coat. I watched him put on the familiar article of clothing as I had done a hundred times before.

The peacekeepers emerged from the stairs while Sherlock was putting on his favorite scarf. They were decked out in all white, and an aura of seriousness and grimness seemed to radiate from their bodies.

One of them raised his eyebrow at my companion, as though he was asking: Are we going to do this hard way, or the easy way. Sherlock just smiled, shaking his head as he approached them. One of the men clamped his hand down on the detective's shoulder, making me flinch.

"There's a car outside." Were the only words exchanged between the group in my presence. Sherlock turned to me to wave goodbye, when Mrs. Hudson walked in with our lunch. She gasped, dropping the silver tray she had been holding with a clang.

"Goodbye Mrs. Hudson, I'll see you soon." Sherlock called up the stairs, as he was "escorted" down them. I had a powerful urge to follow them, but luckily my self-control restricted me from doing so. Instead, I wrapped my landlady in a hug, whispering words of encouragement in her ears.

"He's gone. He's gone. They've taken my boy away, and he's never coming back." Her sobs wrenched my heart, and a salty tear streaked down my cheek. I couldn't ignore the truth in her words.

Sherlock was gone. He had been taken away, and now the capitol could do with him what they pleased. We wouldn't be solving cases anytime soon. In fact, we might never solve cases again. My best friend was being entered into a game, where only one survived. And I had no reassurance that the victor would be him.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2. The next chapter will include the second reaping. As I have stated previously, please take a look at my fic, A Study in Connections. I would really appreciate somebody's comments towards that! Also, please review this fic, as it would make my day! Thanks for reading:) -Shiloh**_


End file.
